


Why Did I Marry You?

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [11]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Almost smut, Beaches, Cute, Dancing, Day At The Beach, Dirty Jokes, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Honeymoon, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Slow Dancing, Swimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Pete and Patrick's honeymoon





	Why Did I Marry You?

**Patrick's POV**

"Pete put me down, put me down right now or I'll actually kick you in the face" I groan as Pete carries me across the courtyard towards the hotel. I don't know why he thinks it's a good idea to carry me into a hotel instead of walking but honestly I don't understand him. I thought now that we're married he might be slightly more sane but obviously I was wrong.

I try to protest but he's not listening to me so I give up and let him carry me through the door. Some people look at us weird but we do look pretty crazy. Pete's dressed in a flower crown, neon Hawaiian shirt and ridiculously short shorts, and I'm not much better.

"Pete people are staring" "They're just jealous of my flower crown" "I doubt it" "Then they're jealous that we have nice gold rings on our fingers showing that we're together" "Or they just think you're a looney" "That too I guess"

He finally puts me down when we get to the front desk so he can get the key to our room. Once were ready he puts his flower crown on my head then pulls me up 10 flights of stairs before we get to our room. It's big and airy and we can see the beach from the balcony. This was definitely the best choice we could have made for a honeymoon. It's pretty boring and cliche to go to Hawaii but it'll be super fun. Plus we can both be half naked around each other for a week which will be the best time ever.

Pete chucks the key on the bed then comes to stand on the balcony with me. He kisses my cheek then links our fingers easily together like he's been doing for the last 5 years. "What do you think?" "I think it's perfect, I love it" "You like my choice?" "More than anything" "Good, my parents kept telling me to take you to Paris instead because the beach was boring" "Paris is boring, you can't get wet half naked Pete in Paris" "There are showers in Paris and you can have wet, fully naked Pete whenever you want my darling husband" "Yeah but I can't have wet half naked Pete in public in Paris, here you can wear minimal clothing all week" "I guess I did make a good choice then"

Pete spins me around then places a hand on my waist holding my hand with his other so I place my hand on his shoulder. We gently sway in the breeze then Pete pulls me inside and turns on some music as we dance together slowly. It's some shitty rap artist he keeps telling me to listen to but we slow dance together in the centre of the room, ignoring the inappropriate music.

"I'm so glad I married you Petey" "I'm so glad you agreed to marry me" "You're so stupid and I love you so much for it" "That's why you married me, now you can spend the rest of your life with my bad puns and stupid decisions" "I can't wait, I really just can't wait" "I'm glad I found you" "I'm so glad you fell on top of me and asked me out" "I'm glad you said yes"

We sway for a while until Spotify starts playing an ad and Pete turns the music off "Let's go to the beach" "Shouldn't we unpack or make the beds or do something?" "Yeah let's do something, let's go to the beach, it's our honeymoon so you're not making beds or cleaning, we're having fun" "You'll regret that tonight when we have no bed" "Don't be so stressy"

There's no point arguing with him over this and I do wanna have fun with this holiday. Pete's really my perfect other half because I'm super serious and he's super carefree so we balance each other. Without him I'd never have any fun and without me he'd be a total disaster.

We both put on our swim shorts and sunglasses then grab towels. The hotels right on the beach so we can walk through the lobby and instantly be on the sand.

Pete chucks his towel down, pulls his shirt over his head then runs off towards the surf board shed. I put my towel right next to his, take my shirt off too and wait for him to come back. When he comes back with a blue board under his arm I peck his cheek then follow him to the water. Since we're here in Hawaii I should try surfing or at least get a board to lie on but I'm a disaster. I can barely swim so I doubt I'll be any better on top of the waves than in them and I'd rather not drown on my honeymoon.

Pete runs straight in the water leaving me behind to slowly get into the cold water until I get to him. "Took you long enough babe" "Shut up, it's cold" "It's a hot day, cold is nice" "It's like ice" "Stop complaining, there's a wave coming so watch me ride it" "I'm supposed to be the one who's good at riding things" "Well a wave is different from my dick, I like watching you ride both of them though"

He starts paddling away as I get smashed in the back by a giant wave which he rides all the way back to the shore. He's super talented at most things athletic but I'm blushing too much to enjoy it. I only meant that I liked horse riding since I grew up on a farm but I should've expected a sex joke from him.

When Pete gets back to me he chucks the board at me with a smirk "Your turn" "No way" "You're the professional here" "This is a lot different from a horse or your dick" "Both of which you look hot riding, come on, try it" "Teach me"

Pete happily shows me what to do and I attempt riding the waves a few times. All I manage to do is lie on the board and ride it to shore without standing up but it is actually kind of fun. Pete seems proud and it's usually fun trying new things with Pete so I'm surprisingly sad when he starts walking back up the beach.

With his shorts low on his hips he spreads out on a towel and put his sunglasses on to work on a tan. I'm so pale that I have to spend ages rubbing on sunscreen until I can lie next to him. I love Pete's golden skin and I've been jealous of it since I met him. My skin burns so easily and Pete can always see when I'm embarrassed which sucks. I would kill to look like him and I'm so glad he's my boyfriend so I'm free to drool over how gorgeous he is all the time.

"Want me to do your back babe?" "Yeah, how did you do yours?" "I'm just naturally talented" "Did you even put any on?" "Yeah before we left but don't worry, I barely ever get sunburnt" "I hate you and your African skin and unburnableness" "That is totally not a word" "You get the point" "Yeah, you're my little white boy" "Little white boy who'll turn into a tomato soon"

His hands rub the sunscreen down my back then slip under my shorts to rub my ass. "Pete stop it" "We can't have your little ass being burnt though" "It won't, it's under my shorts" "We can't risk it" "Someone's gonna see" "And I'll tell them the same thing, I don't want you getting burned" "We're gonna get in trouble" "There's a private beach around those rocks if you wanna go there and continue with the sunscreen" "If you're suggesting sunscreen as lube I'm gonna hit you" "So violent today, I was suggesting it though" "Shove off"

His hands stay down my shorts and his finger slips down to tease my asshole. "F-fuck Pete" "Yeah baby, you want it?" "Go away you tease" "I know you love me" "Yeah but you're still an ass"

His hands pull away as he flops back down on his own towel leaving me lying on my stomach fighting a boner. "I hate you so much in times like this" "I know" "If you don't fuck me tonight I'm gonna cry" "I was going to anyway but now I have another excuse to do it" "Good, where's this private beach?" "Around the rocks I think" "Would it be breaking and entering if we went there?" "No, if someones there's we can leave" "Come on, I wanna see this" "If I swim away and leave you there to explain when someone sees us will you still love me?" "No" "You can't swim though" "I can" "Only if splashing and drowning counts as swimming" "Bring your board then and I'll paddle" "Or smack someone with it to give us time to run" "Yeah, that too" "We're gonna get in trouble" "But it'll be fun"

Pete's irresistible and I can't deny that having sex on the beach sounds kind of nice. Any time I get to make love with my husband is perfect and I'm already super turned on. Maybe we'll get in trouble but maybe we won't and I'll start the holiday off with a perfect moment. I never believed anything could be perfect until I met Pete and he proved there is such a thing as a perfect moment with a perfect person.


End file.
